1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control stands and more particularly pertains to a new remote control stand for supporting a remote control above a floor surface so that the remote control is easily retrievable by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote control stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,263; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,249; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,177; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,3551; U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,659; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,720.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote control stand. The inventive device includes a base with a tubular post upwardly extending from the base. The post has a top end with an opening into the lumen of the post. A first end of an elongate flexible member is extended into the lumen of the post through the opening of the top end of the post such that a second end of the elongate flexible member outwardly extends from the top end of the top post. A weight is disposed in the lumen of the post and coupled to the first end of the elongate flexible member. The second end of the elongate flexible member is designed for attaching a remote control thereto.
In these respects, the remote control stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a remote control above a floor surface so that the remote control is easily retrievable by a user.